Together Again
by PiperElizabethMcLean
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get in a fight that threatens their relationship. Neither can remember what caused it, but both wants to fix it. The only question is: how? Both are too stubborn… One-Shot!


_Summary:__Percy and Annabeth get in a fight that threatens their relationship. Neither can remember what caused it, but both wants to fix it. The only question is: how? Both are too stubborn… One-Shot!_

**I don't own PJo, but I own this plot.**

Together Again

One-Shot

Percy Jackson wrung his hands as he thought of what he was going to say to Annabeth Chase. What had they even fought about, again? Was it because he got in a fight with Malcolm (yet again), or was it because he voiced his opinion on her drawings? Who knows? Not Percy. Actually, Annabeth wasn't sure, either.

She sat in her cabin with her elbows on her knees, her head in her hands. What had they done wrong? One day they were 'Percabeth', labeled by the Aphrodite cabin themselves, the It couple and everything was perfect. So why were they in their biggest fight yet? It didn't make any sense; they should be together right now. It was spring, and all couples thrived in the spring time. They had been through everything together, so why were they split over something so stupid? Were they even split, broken-up? Were they still 'Percabeth'?

He ruffled his hair, making it even messier than usual. He didn't want to lose her. The way things were going, he might as well just leave now. He could do it; he was old enough to leave camp by himself, without a Protector such as Grover. Of course, most of his friends hadn't made it into their late teens like Percy had. He had to watch as one by one, his friends were killed off by their quests. Clarisse was the first to go. Then, it was Chris, who died of grief. She understood him, like Percy understood Annabeth. Often he would wonder; would Annabeth die of grief if Percy died? Probably not…

A tear trickled down Annabeth's cheek. She swiped it furiously. She was _not _going to cry over _Percy Jackson_. He broke her heart, even if she wasn't sure how. They fought so often these days. She thought it must have been a month or so when it started, maybe two. Even so, the little things after the beginning fight were horrendous. She had shoved him, slapped him and pounded on his chest. He had said some awful things. Why couldn't she just leave camp already? She could leave and go to a college. Her scent was fading, the monsters wouldn't get her too easily; besides, she could fight. But what was holding her back? She felt like she couldn't just _leave_. Not yet, at least. Not without him…

Percy's hands shook. Campers pounded on his door. He didn't answer; why should he? His days were spent in the training area with dummies and Riptide, sweating and furiously stabbing away. He would train for hours on end; he could, since his Achilles Heel. The only drawback was he slept until one every day. He wouldn't go to dinner with everyone else. Nico, one of his friends that were still alive, brought him a sandwich or two at nights, and he'd have to leave the training center to eat and wash off. Occasionally he'd see Annabeth, and they'd have a row or two. Last week, she had slapped him for saying some snarky comment. He deserved it. He missed her.

Annabeth's cabin mates had stopped inviting her to lessons. If she wanted to go, she would. It seemed like everyone knew about the 'Percabeth' split. Aphrodite campers would visit Annabeth sometimes with chocolate, Ben and Jerry's ice cream, and junk food. At first she ate it, but then when she started to gain weight she was forced to go to at least some lessons to stay in shape in case of another quest popped up. Even then, she'd see Percy coming back, sweaty from wherever he went these days. He had gotten thinner, but his muscles bulged. Had he been working out every hour of the day? He didn't show up to the lessons their cabins had together. She knew because even if she didn't want to, she always had to look around for him.

Percy got up from his bed. He was not going to do this all day, mope around and feel sorry for himself. He bent down to go through his jean pockets (the pair of jeans he wore yesterday that he threw on the ground) and get his golden ballpoint pen. He clicked the cap and it turned into Riptide. For a second, he had a wild thought of just ending it right then. It would be easy; all he had to do was slit his wrist. But he felt like he couldn't just _leave _too easily. He felt like he at least had to let people know why he was going to commit suicide.

Annabeth's thoughts seemed to crazily clear away. She jumped up from her place on the bed and stretched. She was tired. Very tired, of all this. She wanted to make up with Percy, and if he wouldn't take her back she'd leave. Go to that college she had been thinking about instead of sitting around getting weaker and weaker day by day. She checked herself in the mirror and brushed her teeth. She looked okay with her usual ponytail and orange t-shirt, along with her jean shorts and freckled cheeks that came along with summertime. Maybe Percy would take her back… maybe he wouldn't.

Percy decided to apologize to Annabeth before he did anything stupid. He thought she at least deserved that, and even though Percy didn't want a shot to his pride, he loved her, despite the recent events. He wanted to make it okay again. He picked up the nearest clean shirt on the floor and pulled it over his head. It was green Underarmour with sleeves, and pulled on the jeans Riptide was in earlier. This was it… he was going to see Annabeth again. Would she take him back? _Would she even look at him_?

Annabeth opened her cabin door. The sunlight could've blinded her, but the air was breezy and sweet. She wanted to just sit on the steps and take it all in, but she couldn't. She had to see Percy. She started for his cabin.

Percy opened his own cabin door. The sunlight hit his eyes like it did Annabeth's, but he didn't know that. He closed it quickly and trotted down the steps, stuffing his wallet in his back pocket as he did so. His hair was a usual mess, but he didn't do anything to try and fix it. He looked across to the Athena cabin. Was that Annabeth?

She spotted him at the exact same time he spotted her. Well, that's what she thought. In reality, Percy had seen her first but the sun in his eyes didn't help his vision much. Her heart hurt as she watched him. He had apparently been training hard since they had stop seeing one another; his muscles were much bigger and he was thinner. She felt like crying, while he had been actually doing something, she had been eating cake and drinking sodas all day.

He started walking towards her faster. He felt like he wouldn't make it to her fast enough; she seemed to be millions of miles away. She starting walking faster, too, and soon they were right in front of each other. Percy's breath stuck in his chest. What would he say to her? What would she say to him?

Annabeth stared in his sea-green eyes. The eyes she loved the most, the eyes she always paired with Percy's face. Suddenly, her nose burned and her throat tightened. Was she really about to cry?

Percy missed her so much. He was itching to just pull her in for a hug, and maybe that would say everything he felt. _I missed you. I love you. Don't ever leave me again._

Annabeth seemed to be thinking the same thing, because she reached out and slid her hands between his arms. He slowly retracted his hands from his pockets and hesitantly held her back. Tears finally fell from her eyes.

Percy felt her tears seep into his shirt. He felt her warmth, and he could finally breathe easily again.

"Oh, Percy, I've missed you so much." She told him, and Percy's hug tightened around her.

"Don't ever leave me again." He told her, "I'm so sorry."

"You don't even understand," Annabeth said, pulling back and wiping her nose. "How much I've missed you."

Percy tilted his head and their lips connected. There would be plenty of time for talk later, but for now they were together again.

**Ahhhh:) One-shot-ness:)**

**R&R, One-shot!**


End file.
